April What?
by CaptTARDIS
Summary: Who left a card for Timothy McGee that smells like the perfume counter at a cheap clothing store? Warning: Slash. Insane fluff.


I have a chapter due in my Chuckfic (yay for daily updates that may not get done!), but because of today's date, I couldn't resist! I don't own NCIS. But you knew that.

* * *

Timothy McGee stared down at his desk. He barely resisted the urge to gag as he picked up the heavily perfumed, pink and purple card; glitter and red paper hearts flaked off onto his desk and beloved computer.

_Dearest, lovely, cute Timothy Mc~Dreamee, *heart*, _it said, _I have been in love with you from afar for a very long time now. I hope you love me back! Heehee. Love and kisses, Annie._

Ziva David walked in and sat at her desk. "Good morning, Tim," she said without looking up.

"Ziva," he paused as he held up the card where she could see it, "do you know who sent this?"

She glanced up at last. "I have no idea. Ask Abby. I think she brought it in for you." She sniffed a couple of times before adding, "What on world is that smell?"

"You mean 'what in the world,' or 'what on earth'," Tony DiNozzo interrupted, striding in, "and that is the smell of perfume. Eau de Romantic Geek, I should think. Feeling fancy today, Probie?"

"No, I just got this almost anonymous card. Do you know any 'Annie's?"

"Plenty," Tony replied, his trademark suggestive look on his face, "Do you need any last names? Because I don't have those."

Tim just rolled his eyes and headed for the elevator.

"I'm going to go ask Abby…"

~***~

Abby Sciuto had Mozart playing in the background when the elevator door opened. She turned around and smiled demurely. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, and she had red lipstick and pink nail polish on.

"Timothy, so glad you could visit."

Tim openly stared. "Abby, stop it, you're scaring me."

She laughed, finally giving up the act and switching the music to heavy metal.

"You don't know what today's date is, do you?"

"Yes, I do. It's Thursday."

"Mmhmm," she agreed, a sarcastic tint in her voice, "So what is it you're visiting me for on this wonderful day?"

"This card," he brought forth the offending object, "Ziva said you brought it in for me?"

Abby nodded. "I found it in my mailbox in an envelope that said, 'Remove card and give to Timothy McGee.' You have a secret admirer! Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah," he agreed halfheartedly, "Cute. Is there any way you can run DNA or fingerprint tests on this?"

She snorted. "DNA? Fingerprints? On what… the glitter? Come on, Timmy, I'm not a god, no matter how good I am."

She smiled and Timothy sighed, giving up.

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Any time. Well not any time. Sleep-time is off limits. Bring me back a Caf Pow later!" She jut managed to slip in the last sentence before the elevator doors closed.

~***~

There were no cases that day which made it extra-boring, but he supposed it was better for humanity. He packed up his papers at the end of the day and made his way to the elevator directly behind Tony. It was silent in the elevator for a few moments before Tim spoke up.

"Annie, Anthony. Very clever. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Tony responded, unapologetic.

"And here you were getting my hopes up," Tim said sarcastically.

"Awwww, you're hurting my feelings, Tim! I was just finding a way to express my love! You do love me, too, don't you, 'McDreamee'?"

"Um…" Tim couldn't think of anything, much less a comeback. Tony had moved in too closely. "Y-" he started, but Tony didn't give him the chance to finish.

Tony had hit the stop-elevator button and pushed him against the wall in the same motion. _Maybe he really is a lady's man,_ Tim thought briefly, _Nobody kisses that well without a lot of practice._ It only started to dawn on him that he was making out with Tony when Tony pressed his lips open roughly; but that was then when it mattered the least. He pressed back. Geek or no, he was not going to be dominated, and definitely not by Tony. Tim pushed him roughly against the opposite wall, deepening the kiss and eagerly trying to pull off Tony's shirt. Tony pushed him away gently.

"Whoa, tiger," he said, flushed and grinning, "It's only April 1st. Happy April Fool's."

Tim leaned his face in against Tony's shirt, not sure whether to be embarrassed or happy.

"Happy indeed," he mumbled, "You hate me now, don't you?"

"If I did, Probie," Tony responded, "You would not be leaning comfortably against my chest with my arms around you, and I would have just stuck with the card."

Tim looked up, a little hope gleaming in his eyes.

"So then?"

"So then, I sort of, kind of, maybe like you."

Tim gave Tony a disbelieving stare. Tony grinned.

"That's Agent Tony for 'No matter how much I relentlessly tease you – I love you.'"

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Then I sort of, kind of, maybe like you back."

* * *

My first fic for NCIS! :) Well? R&R? :D

And before the "Tony isn't gay!" comments start arriving, may I be the first to say, "You and your quaint little categories." Go look up 'bisexuality,' study it hard, then come back and comment. And you may as well look up John Barrowman, while you're at it. Gay people are **not** always **non-muscular**, do **not** always speak with a **funny lisp**, and may **not** always be picked up by your **"gaydar."** I think Tony is open enough to anything, even if a relationship between him and Tim is a little non-canon.


End file.
